1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to electronic commerce, and more particularly, to a Dynamic Hosted Shopping Cart for on-line transactions.
2. Related Art
In on-line financial transactions, buyers search for and purchase products and services through electronic communications with on-line sellers over electronic networks, such as the Internet. During the course of these transactions, buyers may provide payment in various ways including, for example, credit cards, electronic fund transfers, and other payment techniques offered by on-line payment providers.
Typically, when shopping on-line at a particular seller's website, buyers select items to purchase by clicking on a link for a specific item, and the selected items are placed on reserve in some type of virtual shopping cart while the buyer may continue to browse the particular seller's website. The virtual shopping cart typically allows buyers to add or delete products, specify attributes, such as color, quantity, size, and the like, and purchase products contained within the cart. When a buyer changes or updates data in the virtual shopping cart, for example updates the color or quantity of an item, the updated data is sent to a server and a response is reported through a reload of the seller's webpage. If more updated data is sent as part of an order, the webpage reloads or refreshes again. At a minimum, this obtrusive behavior can be tedious and inconvenient because the buyer might need to toggle back and forth between multiple on-line pages or screens. This may lead to the potential buyer cancelling or abandoning of the transaction, resulting in loss of sales for the seller.